A Change Of Luck
by vlnelson55
Summary: Blue and Mano race. Outlaws taken the family by surprise. Blue saves the day.


**A CHANGE OF LUCK** by Vicki and Jacqueline Nelson

Note to the Reader: This story was written by two Nelsons (not related,) one from New Zealand and one from the U.S. This story is based on a dream that I had about Blue and John. Jackie asked if she could write a story based upon my dream. So, this is our collaborative effort.

Sam Butler, foreman of the High Chaparral ranch, handed ranch hand, Ira Bean, a fistful of money. Ira, in turn, took the money and added it to his own lot. Ira had been appointed 'keeper of the kitty.' Both men were placing their bets on a race between Blue Cannon, their employer's son and Manolito Montoya, brother-in-law to the boss.

"All the money's on Blue," said Sam. "He's bound to win 'cause he's the lightest of the two."

"Sure," laughed Ira. "But Mano is more experienced and the best rider." He noticed the boss approaching and called out a greeting. "What about you, Mr. Cannon?" he asked. "What do you say, your son or your brother-in-law to win?"

John hesitated before answering. "Neither," he said, wryly. "If I bet on Blue to win, Victoria will have something to say about it. If I bet on Mano, then Buck will have something to say about it. So, just to be safe, I'm keepin' my mouth shut...Say, out of curiosity though, who has the most bets on him?"

"Well, Manolito so far," answered Ira. "But Blue has had heaps of practice since Buck's been working him hard, so he has a good chance of winning." Sam looked up and out towards the direction in which Blue and Mano would be arriving. Graham and Reno had been posted at the gate to act as judges.

Four miles away, Buck stood talking to Blue and giving him some last minute instructions. "Give Soapy his head halfway through. Until then, don't push and stay behind Macadoo's tail." It was hard to tell who was more nervous, Blue or Buck. Manolito seemed his usual relaxed self. He was leaning over the saddle horn and talking to his old pal, Don. "Remember, amigo...if I win, then Buck and Blue are buying the drinks at the Red Dog!" This was said loudly enough for both Cannons to overhear.

Don spoke up, "With that promise as a prize, you're sure to win!"

Mano looked over in Blue's direction. "It is nearly eleven. Ready or do you wish to give up now?"

Blue threw a frown Mano's way and swung up into the saddle. "Let's get it over with," he said. "I'll wait for you when it's over, but only 'til supper!"

"Oh, very funny, compadre!" retorted Mano. "Just don't choke on my dust! You know, we may have to change your name to 'Dusty' when this is all over with!"

Blue refused to rise to the bait, so Manolito kicked his horse over to Buck. He leaned over and whispered conspiratorially to Buck, "Tell your nephew he's gonna lose, 'Uncle Buck'." Buck snorted derisively and moved away to begin the race.

"All right, you two," Buck directed. "Get between Don and me and wait 'til I yell 'GO!'" Blue jiggled on the reins and tapped Soapy gently in the ribs, making his horse anxious and overeager. By the time Blue was finished, Soapy was practically prancing side-to-side.

"Ready, Gentlemen?" question Buck.

Mano replied, "Si," while Blue said nothing, simply nodded his head grimly, a determined look on his face. Buck raised both arms in the air. "GO!" he shouted, dropping his hands to his sides and stepping out of the way. Both horses jumped forward, their riders urging them on.

"Go, Blue Boy!" Buck yelled, encouragingly. Don and Buck watched until all they could see were clouds of dust. The two of them mounted up and cantered back to the High Chaparral.

Mano took the lead, just as Blue had hoped. Even though Soapy was straining at the reins to go faster, Blue kept him in check. Blue felt the reins cut into his hands as Mano leaned low over the saddle. The wind had whipped his hat off of his head while Blue was able to keep his because of his hat strings. At the halfway point, Blue let the reins slip through his fingers until he had only a small length left in his fingers. Soapy, feeling the freedom of his head, stretched out his neck and lengthened his stride. Blue could see the ground go rushing by and felt the power of his horse beneath him. He let out a whoop of joy as Manolito looked back, expecting to see Blue on the ground. He had misread Blue's shout of glee and thought Blue had fallen from the saddle. He was surprised to see that not only had Blue not fallen, he was gaining on him rapidly.

Blue leaned low over Soapy's neck. "Come on, Soapy 'ol boy," he urged. "Don't let me down." Manolito kicked Macadoo, hoping to get up more speed. Soon the two were neck-and-neck, sweat soaking both horses and foam lathering on their necks. Blue's horse possessed a reserve of energy that Manolito's did not and Blue pulled ahead by a neck's length.

Back at the ranch, the men were able to detect the two rider's impending approach by the plume of dust rising up out of the desert. "Who's ahead?" asked John.

"Blue...but just!" called Ira, who was watching from atop the windmill.

"Come on, Macadoo...COME ON!" pleaded Manolito, spurring Mac on once again. He slapped the reins against Mac's neck and the horse responded with one last burst of speed. "Look out, young Senor Cannon...Move over!" he called to Blue. Blue glanced back over his shoulder to see Mano gaining on him and urged Soapy forward, in desperation. The two horses gave it all they had and their hooves sounded like thunder upon the ground. Each man could hear their horse's labored breathing. As they drew closer, an idea came to Blue. If he took the corner of the corral, he would have the lead but it would mean making an instant turn the second he landed and it would be tricky. As they drew nearer, Blue gripped Soapy's back firmly with his knees and headed him for the fence. Mano was aware of what Blue was planning to do and took the finish line close to the fence, crowding Blue out. Soapy felt Blue moving in the saddle and responded to his master's commands. He pricked up his ears and leaped the fence, well clear of it. But what happened next was anyone's guess. Blue started to pull Soapy's neck around while he was still in midair. The horse landed at an angle, lost his footing, and down he went. Blue was tossed clear of Soapy, but rolled directly under Macadoo's hooves. He was kicked in the head, chest, and legs while Macadoo tried to avoid stepping on Blue, but the horse was galloping much too fast. Manolito pulled up sharply on the reins and Macadoo skidded off to one side. Fortunately, Mano was a skilled rider or he would have fallen from his horse during the tricky maneuver. Manolito was out of the saddle in a flash and ran over to Blue, his heart in his throat. By the time Mano had reached him, Blue was trying to rise unsteadily to his feet. Blood was pouring from a nasty looking head wound and his striped shirt was ripped at the shoulder. Blood was trickling from that spot as well. All the hands rushed over and surrounded the two men.

John broke through the crowd. Grabbing Blue by the shoulders, he turned him around to inspect the damage. Fortunately, his son had been pretty lucky and did not seem too seriously injured. John spoke up, "Take it easy, Son," he said. "Better sit down before you fall down; that was quite a tumble you took." Blue gaped up at his father in surprise. He expected to be bawled out for the stunt he had just pulled, but Pa was being pretty understanding, for once.

"I...I'm okay, Pa," he said. "Just got a bit of a headache." As the words were leaving his lips, the world began to spin around crazily. John noticed how pale Blue had gone and grabbed him before he could collapse to the ground. He gathered Blue up in his arms and took him inside the house.

It was a good ten minutes later before Buck and Don arrived back at the house. Buck could tell that something out of the usual was going on. Turning to Don, he said, "Something's up...Maybe one of them cheated?"

Don nodded, "Yeah, Blue," he said.

Buck shrugged, "Anything's possible," he said. "Coulda been Mano cheated, too, ya know." They trotted into the compound and Sam came over to them. "Who won?" asked Buck. "Was it my Blue Boy?"

Sam shook his head, grimly. "There was an accident, Buck, and Blue was hurt. Mano's all right, though. Blue jumped the fence and Soapy fell; Blue got caught underneath Macadoo..."

Buck gasped, leaped out of the saddle, and ran inside. He raced up the stairs to Blue's bedroom. John and Victoria had managed to clean Blue's wounds and were nearly finished with the bandaging. Blue had regained consciousness and, looking up, greeted his uncle weakly. "Hi, Uncle Buck," he said. "Guess it was a draw." Buck considered it to be a good sign; at least his nephew still had his sense of humor. He could see that Mano was still shaken up by it all.

"No broken bones?" he asked, anxiously. "On either of them?"

"None," came John's reply. "Blue has got some cuts, bruises, and a beaut of a headache but he'll live, thank God!" When they had finished, they left Blue alone to rest while Manolito lingered back.

"I'm sorry, Blue," he said. "I should have gotten Macadoo out of the way sooner."

"Aw, don't blame yourself; it was all my fault," said Blue, reassuringly. "It was me who tried to win. It was me who forced Soapy to jump the fence...Anyway, enough about me; how are the horses?"

"Soapy twisted his leg and Joe has taken care of him. Macadoo has some bruising on his forelegs...Guess that head of yours must be pretty hard!" joked Mano. Continuing on, he said, "Like you, they will recover."

Looking concerned, Blue said, "Mano, why don't you get a drink or something? You don't look so good."

Mano chuckled weakly and wiped his forehead. "Who can blame me?" he asked. "I think that I have aged ten years in the last hour. Do you want or need anything before I leave?"

"No, thanks," said Blue. "I'll just stay up here and rest a while. See ya later." Mano left Blue's room with a smile of relief on his face. Alone in the quiet solitude of his room, Blue rolled over and snuggled down into the softness of his quilt. He sighed deeply and though how lucky he had been. He could have been seriously injured or worse, but he had come through relatively intact.

Blue must have dozed off because when he awoke, it was dark in his room. Through the open door of his room, he could hear his family talking quietly downstairs. He sat up and groaned with pain. He was stiff and sore all over. Blue's body ached in protest as he rose stiffly to his feet and pulled on a fresh shirt and a pair of trousers. It seemed to take an eternity but when he had finished, he turned and headed down the stairs to the dining room. The family all stopped talking when they looked up and saw Blue coming down the stairs slowly and bent over like an old man. Blue grimaced in pain with each faltering step he took. Reaching his chair, Blue plopped down in it with a muffled groan. "Made it," he wheezed. "Man, I'm starved! What's to eat?"

"My sister is getting it ready. Very good timing, Blue," commented Mano, wryly. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff as a board and a hundred years old," replied Blue. "But, in a couple of days, I'll be up and about and as good as new."

John in the kitchen with Victoria, entered the dining room and spied his son sitting at the table. Blue's father had had time to think and his initial fear had turned to anger over his son's reckless stunt. He walked over to his son and leaned over the table so that his face was only a few inches from Blue's. John's face was livid with rage. "The next time you decide to go and pull another stupid stunt like that again, stop and think! You have caused all of us a lot of worry, my boy! I don't have the time to care for you nor the money for a doctor...You know, as well as I do, that times are tough right now!"

Blue sank down low in his chair and all who were gathered around the table could tell by the expression on his face how much John's words had upset him. Buck rushed to his nephew's defense and his anger at his brother matched John's rage. "Brother John, you should be ashamed of yourself! You oughta be thankful that Blue wasn't seriously injured! I know for a fact you pulled a few dumb stunts when you was Blue Boy's age. We never know how long we are going to be together as a family, so we should be grateful for each other. Living in this godforsaken territory, we just never know when we might lose a member of this family!"

Blue, finding his voice, rose shakily to his feet. "Hey, stop fighting, the both of you! Okay, Pa, I'm sorry. I was dumb and I was stupid, is that what you wanted to hear? And, feeling the way you do about me, I won't stay at the table and force my company on you!" Turning, Blue stumbled up the stairs to his room, leaving everyone to stare at John, accusingly.

Half an hour passed, when there came a knock on Blue's door. "Blue, may I come in?" It was Victoria.

"Sure, Victoria," Blue called back. Victoria entered her stepson's room, a tray full of food in her hands.

"I brought your supper up for you. I know you must be hungry." Glancing at Blue's face, she could see that he was still upset. "Do not take it to heart, what John said at the table just now," she reassured him. "He does worry about you, that was just his fear talking just now...Here, look. I even brought you some cheese and freshly baked bread; I know how much you like it."

Blue's pale eyes lit up. "Gee, thanks Victoria." he exclaimed. "Uh, where's Pa now?"

"In his study, working on the ranch books," answered Victoria. "Finish your meal, then come down and join us."

Blue shook his head, doubtfully. "Thanks, but I think I'll just stay here. You wouldn't guess it, but it hurts even to breathe."

Victoria smiled sympathetically at her stepson. "Well, good night then. Pleasant dreams." Blue smiled up at her and she exited his room. The ranch soon fell quiet as they all settled in for the night.

Out on the desert, a group of riders stealthily approached the Chaparral compound. Silently employing Apache tactics, the five men overpowered the men on watch and took control of those remaining in the bunkhouse. John awoke to a rifle pointing at his head while another was pointed directly at Victoria. John looked around in dazed confusion having been awakened from a sound sleep, to discover his wife clutching the bed covers to her chest, silent but rigid with fear. At the door, stood Buck, his ankles bound by a rope so that all he could manage was a shuffle. The obvious leader of the bunch glared at John and growled, "Do as I say or I may get Jake there to shoot your wife!" John said nothing, merely nodded grimly. "Right! Get up and into the front parlor," the leader barked a command.

Victoria made no move to rise. She pulled the bed covers even higher as she was clad only in her nightdress. Jake pulled roughly at her arm. John started to move towards her but was stopped in his tracks by a rifle butt to the stomach. "It's me you want, Miles!" shouted Buck from the door. "Leave them alone!"

Miles grinned and turned towards Buck. "Right," he said. "And if you behave and this big hero here behaves, then no one else will get hurt...NOW MOVE!"

Timidly, Victoria sat up. "Please, may I get my wrapper?" she pleaded. "It's hanging on the door." Miles reached over, grabbed it and flung it down at her. When she had finished putting it on, he and Jake roughly shoved their captives down the stairs. It was hard for Buck to make the descent, so John gave his brother a hand. When they reached the living area, all the hands were gathered there, held captive as well.

One of the men, named Frank, was sent back upstairs to recheck all the rooms. He came back, nodded, and said, "Yeah, that's all of them, Miles."

John and Buck looked at each other in surprise. Both men remained silent, but each could read the unspoken question in the other's eyes. "Where's Blue?" They could see him nowhere and hadn't laid eyes on him since the evening meal.

Blue had trouble getting to sleep. He tossed and turned and every time he rolled over, it was onto yet another sore spot. He looked over at the clock, which he was able to read by the light of the moon. It was only one o'clock in the morning, but it seemed as if it should be morning by now. The whole house was silent. Blue got up and decided to check on Soapy since he couldn't get to sleep, anyway. Creeping downstairs, he stepped out into the yard. Joe, who was keeping watch atop the windmill, turned sharply at hearing a noise. "It's okay, Joe," called Blue, in a loud whisper. "It's only me, Blue."

"Blue, what you doin' up? Everything all right?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep, is all," called back Blue and, moving slowly, he disappeared into the barn. He spotted Soapy standing in a corner stall, head down and right foreleg heavily bandaged. A twinge of remorse tore through Blue. Creeping closer, he ran his hand gently down Soapy's muzzle. Soapy picked up his head and nickered softly at the sight of his master. "Sorry, old fella," Blue said, softly. He ran his hand lightly over his horse, feeling for injuries and using the light of the moon to see by. Blue was just reaching for a few more oats to reward Soapy with when the palomino pricked up his ears and looked outside. In the quiet stillness of the night, Blue could hear riders approaching. He was about to have a look when some sixth sense told him to stay put. Blue watched from inside the door, as the group of men rode in, overpowered the hands and ordered them into the house.

Blue knew it was all up to him. He reached for his gun and then cussed himself out for not having it with him. Blue felt totally helpless without his gun and searched his mind, frantically, for some other solution. Well, at least he was free and maybe he could be of some help to the rest. At least, he hoped so.

Buck cleared his throat. "Hey, Miles," he called. "Why all the fuss?"

Miles sneered at him, "Just to show you, Cannon, that I can still do it."

"Do what?" asked Manolito, puzzled.

"Years ago, me and Buck used to be partners. He'd help me do things the law didn't like. Then one day, we broke up...said he didn't like the way I operated," explained Miles.

Angrily, Buck spoke up. "Yeah, I didn't like the way he operated. He'd creep up and kill anybody in his way. Didn't matter if they was mothers, children, or old folks. I didn't work that way. Sure, I stole but only the things I needed...I weren't no killer!"

"I told Cannon here, I'd track him down." snarled Miles, looking at Mano. "But Buck, he left a few fuzzy trails." Turning back to Buck, he said, "You covered well, but you made one mistake."

"What's that?" asked Buck.

Miles laughed and said, "You stayed here too long!"

Buck shrugged. "Times have changed. I ain't the same man I was back then...anyway, that was some fifteen years ago. Say, cain't you loosen up the ropes some? They're getting kinda tight!"

Miles stood up and walked over to Buck. They stared at each other and, for a second, it looked like he might grant Buck's request. Instead, he drew back his boot and gave Buck a sharp kick to the leg. Buck gritted his teeth against the pain and continued on. "Why pick on my family and the ranch hands? They ain't done nothin' to you!"

Jake spoke up. "This way we're sure you won't give us any trouble. We'll be leavin' soon. Quit your bellyachin,' you'll have time to say farewell to everyone...forever!"

Joe caught John's eye just then. "Blue's outside," he mouthed, silently. John started and then felt relief course through him. Well, at least his son was safe!

Blue crept up to the house. He knew there were five men, he had counted the horses tied up outside the bunkhouse. An idea came to Blue. If he removed the saddles from the horses, that would delay them for a while if they decided to leave before he came up with a plan. His aching body protested as he crept over to the bunkhouse. Luckily for him, the horses stayed quiet. What he really needed was something that would create mass confusion. Then it dawned on him, the hay in the shed! If he lit a fire near the horses, they would then run. That would surely keep the outlaws busy, trying to corral their horses. Then maybe Pa, at least, would have time to get away. As luck would have it, clouds drifted in front of the moon, throwing the yard into total darkness. It took three trips for Blue to get a good-sized bundle of hay to light. Then Blue slipped into the bunkhouse, searching for some kerosene. Blue, groping around blindly in the darkness, didn't see the can of kerosene until he stumbled over it. The loud metallic clang reverberated through the dark, silent night. Blue stood stock-still and held his breath. Hearing the noise, one of the men glanced outside.

"See anything, Estrada?" demanded Miles. John broke into a cold sweat. He said to himself, but it was Blue he was directing, "Don't let them see you. Lie low!"

Estrada walked over to the door and looked out. "Naw, not a thing. It's blacker out there than a black cat in a coal mine!"

"Might be Apaches," volunteered John.

"Estrada, get out there and have a look!" barked Miles, nervously.

"M...me? They might kill me!" whined Estrada, becoming more terrified by the moment.

"They can't kill what they can't see...NOW GIT!" snarled Miles.

Estrada timidly opened the door and slinked along the side of the house. Hearing his approach, Blue hid under one of the bunks. He heard the door swing open slowly and, in the darkness, Blue watched Estrada briefly glance inside. Blue held his breath, fearfully, but Estrada gave up and left. It was at that moment that Estrada discovered that their horses stood saddleless.

"What the ****?!" he yelled, running for the house. "Someone is out there!" Estrada shouted. "The saddles are gone!" As Estrada went running for the house, Blue made his move. He crawled out from under the bunk and ran over to the hay. The dry hay burst into flame immediately when Blue touched the match to it.

"FIRE!" yelled one of the men from the house. All hell broke loose and pandemonium ensued. Jake was left guarding the Cannons and the ranch hands while his partners rushed outside. However, he was no match for John, who by now had had enough.

Blue fled back to the barn. He heard Miles yell out, "Search the place...shoot to kill!" Sensing Blue's approach, Soapy nickered once again. Grabbing his horse's mane, Blue swung up onto the back of the palomino and made ready to run if he had to. He got his chance when barely a few seconds later, two of the men stormed into the barn.

"Yaw!" yelled Blue, prodding Soapy forward with a kick to the ribs. He gripped the horse tightly with his knees as Soapy plunged into a gallop. The men saw him coming and dived to the side to get away. One man wasn't quick enough and was knocked heavily to the ground. Miles, hearing the commotion, spun around. Leveling his rifle, he fired. Blue slumped over sideways and fell to the ground.

At the same time, the front door flew open and everyone tumbled out. John saw his son laying on the ground with Miles standing next to him. Miles was looking down at Blue over the barrel of a gun, ready to shoot again. A shot rang out at John's side and he turned to see Buck with a smoking Colt in his hand. Buck then ran over to help Sam as Miles fell to the ground. Taking in the scene, John had no time to think but reacted instinctively. He rushed over to his son and threw himself over Blue to protect him from the bullets that whizzed wildly overhead and the terrified horses that were galloping around, frantically. Estrada came up behind John, seemingly from out of nowhere. "Time's up, Cannon!" he barked.

John looked up into the gun barrel. As far as he could see, both he and his son were about to die. A rifle shot exploded nearby and Estrada fell to the ground, blood streaming from a bullet wound to the chest. John looked around to see Victoria standing by, a rifle in her hands. Tears sprang to her eyes as she dropped the gun and fled into the house. Stunned, John watched her go. Feeling his son move under him, John was brought back to reality. Pushing himself to a kneeling position, he reached down to turn his son over. Blue lay on his back and stared up at his father. "Gee, Pa," he groaned. "This just isn't my day!"

In spite of himself, John chuckled. "On the contrary, Boy...I think it is. You nearly got your head shot off, but didn't. I'd say luck was on your side, once again!"

Blue looked dazedly up at his father. "Is everyone all right, Pa?" he asked.

John gave him a rare smile and even rarer praise. "Yeah, thanks to you, Boy. If it hadn't been for you, we would have all been in a heap of trouble!" Blue tried to stand up, but his legs were shaking too much plus they were still plenty sore from his fall earlier in the day.

"Uh, can you give me a hand?" he pleaded. Buck came over and, together, he and John took hold of Blue under his arms and gently lifted him up. They helped Blue into the house and sat him down on a chair. Victoria appeared out of nowhere and walked over to tend her stepson's injuries. She was extremely pale and her hands shook as they bathed the wound.

Seeing her difficulty, Buck took the cloth from her and said, gently, "Leave it to me."

John took her by the shoulders and led her away. Letting go, she burst into hysterical sobs. "Oh, John," she cried. "I killed a man, but I did not mean to. I only meant to shoot him in the arm!" she clung to her husband for support.

John patted her. "It's all right, Victoria," he soothed. "I feel the same way each time I have to kill someone. I always get the same feeling of remorse, each and every time. The man might be Apache, white, black, or Mexican. He may be someone's father or son. He may have just tried to kill me or a member of my family. He might be a cattle rustler or horse thief; I still get the same feeling...Victoria, if you hadn't done it, Blue and I would have been killed. I'm here if you need me. It may sound strange, but the feeling will ease over time. Victoria looked up at her husband, with tears in her eyes, and gave John a faltering smile.

There was a strangled cry from the other room. "Watch it, Uncle Buck! Are you trying to kill me?" complained Blue.

"I will, if you don't sit still," promised his uncle.

Victoria glanced into the front room. "It sounds as if Blue may need me," she said.

"Are you ready for him," asked John.

"I think so," she replied.

There was another cry from the other room. "Pa? Victoria?...HELP!" Husband and wife walked into the other room to join the other two and rescue their son from his uncle's clumsy ministrations.

"I must admit," said John, to his family. "We're all very lucky to be here together tonight." Drawing his wife closer to him, he winked at Blue, who was trying to escape Buck's clutches. "Right, Son?"

THE END


End file.
